Plus je t'entends
by Antina
Summary: C'est tellement court que ça vaut pas le coup de résumer... Mais c'est une jolie histoire... 0102[one-shot]


-Auteur : antinea  
  
-Genre : guimauve ? kawai, shonen-aï, songfic, déballage de sentiments...  
  
-Couple : lisez, c'est tellement court que ce sera pas un secret très longtemps...  
  
-Disclaimer : comme d'hab, sont pas à moi, et la chanson elle est à Alain Barrière...  
  
-Remarques : cette chanson me fait irrémédiablement penser à eux deux... Normalement, les paroles sont en italique, mais je me doute que ça n'apparaîtra pas sur ff.net... quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer comment on fait pour que ça reste ? ........................................................................  
  
Plus je t'entends  
  
/AC 200, jour de la commémoration de la paix, Palais de royaume de Sank./  
  
Du coin de l'œil, il l'observait. Même en ce jour solennel, il avait dû mal à ne pas rire et plaisanter. Autour de lui, des gens l'écoutaient parler...  
  
......  
  
Plus je t'entends, plus je te vois et plus je t'aime  
  
Plus je t'entends, plus j'aime entendre ta voix  
  
Tu dis des mots, encore des mots, toujours les mêmes  
  
Tu dis parfois, tu dis souvent, n'importe quoi  
  
......  
  
Duo Maxwell sans paroles n'était plus Duo Maxwell. Il s'en était rendu compte à la fin de la guerre, lorsqu'ils étaient partis chacun de leur côté. Bien sûr, ils étaient tous restés en contact. Bien sûr, Duo lui avait téléphoné chaque semaine, lui racontant le moindre détail de sa nouvelle vie sur L2 avec son amie Hilde, tandis que lui ne savait jamais quoi lui dire... Mais ce n'était plus pareil, il ne l'entendait plus « chaque jour »...  
  
......  
  
Plus je t'entends, plus je te vois et plus je t'aime  
  
Plus je t'entends, plus j'aime entendre ta voix  
  
Tu dis des mots, toujours des mots, toujours les mêmes  
  
Tu dis parfois, tu dis souvent, n'importe quoi  
  
......  
  
Il s'était demandé « Pourquoi ce vide ? Pourquoi ce silence est-il douloureux ? »  
  
Pour comprendre, pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait fait l'effort d'écouter. Les bruits de la nature... les bruits de tous les jours... Les voix des gens... celle de Réléna... Aucun bruit, aucune voix ne comblait le silence de ses jours, le vide de son cœur. Alors il avait fini par comprendre. Lui qui avait mis une croix sur ses sentiments, lui qui avait enfoui son cœur pour suivre sa raison, lui qui avait renié son droit au bonheur, il... aimait ?  
  
......  
  
Plus je t'entends, plus je te vois et plus je t'aime  
  
Tu vois ma vie, ma pauvre vie s'arrête là  
  
Ton souvenir bien gravé, toujours le même  
  
La vie ça tue, ça tue parfois, pourquoi ?  
  
......  
  
A partir de ce moment, ces petits instants qu'étaient leurs conversations téléphoniques, et plus encore par visiophone, étaient devenus le centre de sa vie. Il continuait à faire son devoir, certes il protégeait Réléna, la soutenait, mais ne se sentait vraiment vivant, vraiment humain, que lorsqu'il l'entendait.  
  
Aujourd'hui il était vraiment heureux. Aujourd'hui il le voyait à quelques mètres de lui, il entendait sa voix, plus belle, plus pure, plus vraie que jamais. Et il ne s'en lassait pas.  
  
......  
  
Et je t'entends, et je te vois toujours le même  
  
Et je t'entends, et je te vois comme autrefois  
  
Tu dis des mots, encore des mots, toujours les mêmes  
  
Tu dis ces mots, mais ce n'est pas n'importe quoi  
  
......  
  
Le voilà qui se dirigeait vers lui... Intérieurement, il sourit. Il se délectait à l'avance de ce qu'il allait lui dire.  
  
- Hey, Hee-chan ! Reste pas dans ton coin !  
  
Amicalement, il lui donna une accolade.  
  
- J'ai plein de truc à te raconter ! Mais viens, en fait on sera mieux dehors, ici y'a trop de monde...  
  
Ils sortirent et gagnèrent un petit endroit discret, entre deux arbres. Heero se contentait d'écouter Duo. Ce dernier avait-il compris qu'il aimait l'écouter ? Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Heero ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Duo semblait avoir fait de lui son confident. Il lui racontait toujours tout, et ce malgré la distance qui les séparait...  
  
......  
  
Plus je t'entends, plus je te vois et plus je t'aime  
  
Tu vois ma vie, ma pauvre vie s'arrête là  
  
Parce que ma vie n'est que ma vie et que je t'aime  
  
Parce que mon cœur n'est que mon cœur, il est à toi  
  
......  
  
- Et toi, comment tu vas... tu ne me dis jamais rien...  
  
Heero fut surpris par la tristesse cachée derrière ces mots... C'était vrai, il ne disait pas grand-chose... Mais c'était parce que rien n'était important à part « lui » et « elle »... Mais si cela peinait Duo, alors il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose à dire... quelque chose d'important...  
  
......  
  
Et puis ces mots, jamais ces mots ne sont les mêmes  
  
Car c'est ta voix qui les redit, ta voix  
  
......  
  
- Elle m'a manqué.  
  
- Quoi donc ?  
  
- Ta voix.  
  
Surpris, Duo ne répondit tout d'abord rien. Puis, il sourit, se rapprocha du japonais, et murmura :  
  
- C'est tout ? Toi tu m'as manqué tout entier...  
  
Leurs mains se lièrent, leurs lèvres se cherchèrent, et d'un murmure ils posèrent la première pierre de leur avenir commun...  
  
Et puis ces mots, jamais ces mots ne sont les mêmes  
  
Car c'est ta voix qui les redit, ta voix...  
  
Owari.  
  
.......................  
  
Ca vous a plu ? Dîtes-le, please, please, please... (si ça vous a pas plu, vous pouvez le dire quand même, j'suis pas intolérante...) 


End file.
